Le Mensonge Du Passé
by Black-Strange-Stars
Summary: Je souffre et c'est de ta faute et de la mienne en même temps. J'ai été trop naïve de te croire mais tu as été un salop de me faire ce coup-ci. Sur cette scène, illuminé et jolie comme jamais je chante. Admettras-tu enfin ta défaite ? Ou au contraire serait-ce moi qui perdra ?


Disclaimer : Fairy tail est une oeuvre qui appartient entièrement à Hiro Mashima

Je ne suis pratiquement plus accepter dans ce lycée. C'est de ta faute. Sur mon passage tout le monde se retourne, chuchote, me balance même parfois des choses. Alors que moi, je n'ai rien fais. Je n'ai rien voulu, je t'ai juste toujours aimé aveuglement et toi tu m'as utilisée pour parvenir à tes fins et te faire passer pour une victime. Abus, violence tu es sans-cœur et juste un connard qui s'amuse avec le cœur des filles, mais je ne l'ai compris que trop tard et je me suis faite moi même blessée et piéger. Toute cette douleur, toute cette tristesse, toute cette haine, se mélangeait en moi pendant que je te haïssais. Alors que j'avais enfin trouvée ce que je voulais, des amis, un bon lycée, des personnes qui m'aimait...Tu es venu et tu as tout chamboulé. Avec ton sourire faux et tes manies de gamins tu m'as conquis. Aussi peut-être ne suis-je qu'une idiote de t'avoir cru, fin manipulateur que tu es. Mon cœur s'est fait brûlé, déchiré, brisé, coupé en milles morceaux, mais je te remercie au moins tu m'as appris qu'il ne faut pas être naïf et sûrement je ne referais plus jamais la même erreur. Mais tu m'as aussi appris le dégoût, la haine, la colère, la tristesse et la déception envers ceux qui étaient censés être mes amis. Car si toi ils t'ont cru, moi ils m'ont abandonnés...1ère C Lucy Heartfilia pauvre et misérablement abandonnée du reste du monde. Je me suis inscrite à ce concours de chant sans savoir pourquoi. Les mots que tu as prononcés et qui m'ont brisés sont gravés dans mon cœur douloureusement «Tu n'es qu'une remplaçante, un bouche-trou. Moi ? T'aimer ? C'est ridicule ! Regarde-toi ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimée et je ne t'aimerai jamais alors rentre toi ça dans le crâne !» Cela m'a fait bizarre de prendre soin de moi après autant de temps. J'ai lâché mes cheveux puis j'ai pris deux mèches que j'ai attachés en une petite tresse qui descend derrière. J'ai troqué mes lunettes pour des lentilles, j'ai appliqué un rouge à lèvres rouge assez discret, je me suis mis du mascara et de l'eyeliner, un peu de blush sur mes joues, ma robe est à bustier assez courte juste au dessus des genoux, elle est noire et rouge, elle est légèrement bouffante en bas, il y a de la dentelle au niveau de la poitrine et une rose rouge y est incrustée. J'ai des escarpins noirs, j'ai mis le collier de ma mère c'est un médaillon argenté au niveau de la chaîne et rouge au niveau du pendentif, j'ai mis un chapeau assez petit à volette rouge et noir et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de roses noirs. J'ai un bracelet au poignet droit ou s'alterne des perles rouges ou noirs. Le présentateur annonce que c'est au groupe de garçons de ma classe de monter sur scène, ils sont sexy et classe, ils chantent bien. Une fois leur prestation finie, c'est au tour des filles de ma classe, provocante mais jolie est le terme le plus approprié pour les décrire. La chanson est magnifique, leurs voix sont superbes rien de mieux comme adversaires. «Et enfin, finit le présentateur Voici la seule chanteuse solo de la 1C, merci d'applaudir The Black Stars !»

Sous les yeux surpris des autres groupes, je monte sur scène. La lumière m'aveugle et je me surprends à trembler tandis que je m'installe au piano pour commencer à chanter 'air que j'ai choisi. [Ce qu'elle chante est en gars et la traduction est un italique]

«**Naega sajun oseul geolchigo  
Naega sajun hyangsul ppurigo  
Jigeumjjeum neon geunyeol manna tto utgo itgetji**

_Tu es probablement en train de porter les vêtements que je t'ai acheté  
Tu as probablement mis le parfum que je t'ai acheté  
Et en ce moment tu dois être avec elle, riant._

**Geureoke joatdeon geoni nal beorigo tteonal mankeum  
Eolmana deo eotteoke deo jal haeya han geoni**

_L'aimais-tu à ce point pour me quitter ?_

_Comment pourrais-je être mieux ?_

**Neoreul amuri jiullaedo hamkkehan nari eolmainde  
Jinan sigani eokulhaeseo jakku nunmuri heureujiman**

_Peu importe combien de fois j'ai tenté de t'effacer  
Nous avons passé tant de temps ensemble  
Le passé est si regrettable, les larmes ne font que couler mais …_

**Boyeojulge wanjeonhi dallajin na  
Boyeojulge hwolssin deo yeppeojin na  
Babocheoreom sarang ttaemune tteonan neo ttaemune ulji aneullae **

_Je te montrerai une moi différente  
Je te montrerai une moi plus jolie  
Je ne veux pas pleurer comme une idiote à cause de l'amour, à cause de toi qui m'a quittée._

**Deo meotjin namjal manna kkok boyeojulge neo boda haengbokhan na  
Neo eobsido seulpeuji ana muneojiji ana boy you gotta be aware**  
_Je rencontrerai un mec plus canon et je te montrerai, ça c'est sûr  
Une moi plus heureuse  
Je ne serais plus triste sans toi, je ne m'effondrai plus  
Mec, sache-le _

**Santteuthage meoril bakkugo jeongseong deuryeo hwajangdo hago  
Haihire jjalpeun chima modu nal dorabwa**  
_J'ai soigneusement changé ma coiffure et prudemment appliqué mon maquillage  
Avec mes talons hauts et ma mini jupe, tout le monde se retourne pour me regarder _

**Uyeonhi lado neol mannamyeon nuni busige useojumyeon  
Nollan ni moseub dwiro han chae ttogak ttogak georeogaryeo hae **

_Si je tombe sur toi par hasard, je te donnerai un sourire éblouissant  
J'ignorerai ton apparence surprise et au son de mes talons continuerai mon chemin  
_

**Boyeojulge wanseonhi dallajin na  
Boyeojulge hwolssin deo yeppeojin na  
Babocheoreom sarang ttaemune tteonan neo ttaemune ulji aneullae **

_Je te montrerai une moi différente  
Je te montrerai une moi plus jolie  
Je ne veux pas pleurer comme une idiote à cause de l'amour, à cause de toi qui m'a quittée._

**Deo meotjin namjal manna kkok boyeojulge neo boda haengbokhan na  
Neo eobsido seulpeuji ana muneojiji ana boy you gotta be aware **

_Je rencontrerai un mec plus canon et je te montrerai, ça c'est sûr  
Une moi plus joyeuse  
Je ne serais plus triste sans toi, je ne m'effondrai plus  
Mec, sache-le _

**Niga jwotdeon banjil beorigo niga sseotdeon pyeonjil jiugo  
Miryeon eobsi huhoe eobsi ijeo jul geoya neoreul ijeullae neoreul jiullae **

_Je jetterai la bague que tu m'as donnée  
Je détruirai les lettres que tu m'as écrites  
Sans aucun attachement, sans aucun regret, je t'oublierai  
Je veux t'oublier, je veux t'effacer _

**Boyeojulge wanjeonhi dallajin na  
Boyeojulge hwolssin deo yeppeojin na  
Babocheoreom sarang ttaemune tteonan neo ttaemune ulji aneullae**  
_Je te montrerai une moi différente  
Je te montrerai une moi plus jolie  
Je ne veux pas pleurer comme une idiote à cause de l'amour, à cause de toi qui m'a quittée._

**Deo meotjin namjal manna kkok boyeojulge neo boda haengbokhan na  
Neo eobsido seulpeuji ana muneojiji ana boy you gotta be aware **

_Je rencontrerai un mec plus canon et je te montrerai, ça c'est sûr  
Une moi plus joyeuse  
Je ne serais plus triste sans toi, je ne m'effondrai plus  
Mec, sache-le._»

Tout le monde m'observe, probablement surpris que je chante comme ça. J'ai beau ne pas me faire d'illusion ; je ne serais jamais en finale (Nous sommes 6, la finale se déroulera donc avec 3 groupes) Tout le monde me déteste trop pour ça. Malgré tout, une voix au fond de moi veut y croire...J'attends dans la loge, je me rapplique un peu de rouge à lèvres puis je me contemple, suis-je jolie ? Certainement...plus jolie que d'habitude en tout cas...J'entends que les résultats vont êtres annoncés alors je me précipite vers la scène et monte avec les autres participants. Le premier groupe est celui des garçons de ma classe les dark angels. Le deuxième est le groupe de filles d'une autre classe les Pretty Roses. Je me sens mal, j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Il prend du temps pour ouvrir l'enveloppe le vieux ! Allez accélère ! L'espoir qui avait naquit en moi avait totalement pris le dessus. Mais à nouveau des paroles de mon cher amour me revinrent en mémoire brutalement «_Tu es une gamine ! Arrête d'avoir tout le temps de l'espoir ! Tu finiras par être déçue et c'est tout ce que tu gagneras !_» Cela me refroidi et mon sourire disparut clairement de mon visage. Lisant le nom du dernier groupe/candidat sélectionné, un sourire illumina son visage et le présentateur annonça clairement «Et la dernière personne sélectionnée 'Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, c'était une seule personne peut-être moi ?!' The Black Stars ! Merci d'applaudir les candidats sélectionné et même ceux qui n'ont pas été sélectionnés, ils ont bien chantés !» C'est sous les nuées d'applaudissements que nous sortons de la scène. Un sourire illumine mon visage, j'ai réussi ! Mais je n'ai que gagné une manche pas le concours. A peine sortie que le groupe de ce pauvre con se met devant moi comme pour m'empêcher de passer alors le chef de la bande se pointe et me siffle d'un air menaçant «Tu n'arriveras pas à gagner !»

«Qu'est-ce t'en sais ?! Un miracle peut encore arriver. Oh pardon, j'avais oublié que miracle ne fais pas parti de ton vocabulaire d'arriéré ! Sur ce je te laisse Barbe à Papa ! »

Mes mots tranchants semblèrent le choquer un peu mais je le laissa là en plan si bien qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir. Je souffla libérant tout mon stress. La finale arriva bien vite. Je me mis encore une fois en piano, habillée semblablement à mon ancienne tenue sauf que c'était dorée et noire et les étoiles avaient remplacées les roses.

«****Am I just a fool  
Blind and stupid for loving you?  
Am I just a silly girl?  
So young and naive to think you were  
The one who came to take claim of this heart  
Cold hearted shame you'll remain just afraid in the dark****  
_Suis-je juste bête,  
Aveugle et stupide au point de t'aimer ?  
Suis-je simplement idiote,  
Trop jeune et naïve pour penser que tu étais celui  
Qui était venu réclamer mon cœur  
Sans-cœur dommage que tu sois juste effrayé par le noir_

_****And now the people are talking  
The people are saying that you have been playing my heart like a grand piano  
The people are talking  
The people are saying that you have been playing my heart like a grand piano  
So play on, play on, play on  
Play on, play on, play on  
Play on, play on, play on  
Play on, play on****__  
__Et maintenant les gens parlent  
Les gens disent que tu as joué avec mon coeur comme on joue du piano  
Les gens parlent  
Les gens disent que tu as joué avec mon coeur comme on joue du piano  
Alors vas-y, continue de jouer  
Continue, continue de jouer  
Continue, continue de jouer  
Continue, continue..._

_****Am I being a fool?  
Wrapped up in lies and foolish truths  
What do I see in you?  
Maybe I'm addicted to all the things you do  
Cuz I keep thinking you were  
The one who came to take claim of this heart  
Cold hearted shame you'll remain just afraid in the dark****__  
__Suis-je vraiment une imbécile,  
Entourée de mensonges et de vérités stupides ?  
Que dois-je penser de toi ?  
Peut-être que je suis accro à tout ce que tu fais  
Parce-que je continue de penser que tu étais celui  
Qui était venu pour réclamer mon cœur  
Sans-cœur, dommage que tu sois effrayé par le noir_

_****And now the people are talking  
The people are saying that you have been playing my heart like a grand piano  
The people are talking  
The people are saying that you have been playing my heart like a grand piano  
So play on, play on, play on  
Play on, play on, play on  
Play on, play on, play on  
Play on, play on****__  
__Et maintenant les gens parlent  
Les gens disent que tu as joué avec mon cœur comme d'un piano à queue  
Les gens parlent  
Les gens disent que tu as joué avec mon cœur comme d'un piano à queue  
Alors, continue de jouer  
De jouer, de jouer, de jouer  
De jouer, de jouer, de jouer  
___De jouer, de jouer...»__

Cette fois-ci les applaudissements suivent ma prestation, des personnes sifflent, heureuse je souris. Je retourne dans la loge car il reste encore un groupe à passer. Les 3 finalistes furent appelés à travers les hauts parleurs installés dans chaque pièce. Je me précipite sur la scène impatiente de savoir le nom de celui qui avait gagné, était-ce eux ou moi ?! J'attendais impatiente sous cette lumière, tout les yeux braqués sur nous, la ou les gagnants. Le présentateur sourit avant de rappeler le nom de participants que même si on perd c'est pas grave puis enfin la jeune femme apportant le résultat des votes arrive. Pour cette bataille ou j'ai tout donné arriverais-je à gagner ? Le présentateur ouvre l'enveloppe lentement, il semble adorer nous faire stresser davantage, la pression monte, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres mais j'essaye de garder fière allure. Il nous lance un petit sourire confiant essayant de nous rassurer avant de lire le nom, il nous jette un bref regard puis il dit joyeusement «Et le ou les gagnants est...Black Stars !» Le bruit des acclamations me fait un peu rêver car alors que j'étais détestée...On m'a quand même choisie ! C'est un vrai miracle ! Alors que je reçois ma récompense je souris, enfin heureuse, peut-être que je ne serais plus seule...La dernière chanson que j'ai chanté était par rapport à toi, tu t'es joué de moi et tu m'as brisé le cœur et, sans rien dire, tu t'es en aller après avoir fait des ravages du côté de mon cœur. Les larmes coulent, mais c'est des larmes de joie, des larmes de victoire ! Je vais te voir heureuse et sans un mot il soupire et dit «C'est bon t'as gagné...Je suis désolé...»

«Hein...De quoi ? T'es désolé de quoi ?» «Tu es...Jolie...Voila c'est tout ! Dit-il en se retournant pour cacher ses rougeurs»

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et le regarda longuement avant de l'embrasser. «J'en ai eu envie, dis-je en anticipant sa question, mais par contre tu me dois encore des excuses et tu dois leurs dire que ces histoires c'était que du pipeau» «D'accord...C'est pour toi que je le fais...» «Hein?! Que venait-il de dire ? Je ne le comprenais vraiment pas du tout ! Il était si bizarre, à un moment il m'abandonnait et faisait de moi une salle garce en racontant à tout le monde des horreurs sur moi (qui n'existait même pas) et d'un coup il devient tout timide et m'aimer, se joue-t-il encore de moi ?! Si au début je me suis méfiée de lui, je me suis vite rendue compte qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Je ne comprends pas les garçons pourquoi abandonner ceux qu'ils aiment ? Et les faire haïr ? C'est plus tard que Grey Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernades et Luxus Dreyar me révélèrent la vérité (c'est sûrement à Jubia, Levy, Erza et Mirajane qu'ils me l'ont dit car ils sortent avec elles), une fille, une amie d'enfance de Natsu probablement, jalouse de notre relation, aurait dit des racontars à Natsu, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait mais de mon côté j'ai fondé des théories, je pense que cela a un rapport avec son passé, il faudrait que j'approfondisse mais pour l'instant la relation que nous avons me va. Pas besoin de plus ou de mois, je suis heureuse d'être à ses côtés.

Note de l'auteur :

J'espère que cette fiction vous a plus. Les 2 chansons de Lucy sont Nicki Minaj Grand Piano et Ailee I will show you

Nicki Minaj : watch?v=qTK6iJttCLQ&amp;list=PLpnKj-9m168fZVR-oxSohBMyeU37hMKAc&amp;index=40

Ailee : watch?v=icfNsFO_VGY


End file.
